Sisters Of Night
by SceneAesthetic
Summary: This is a story of two girls who arent exactly human who bump into a certain wolf pack. M just to be safe


**So this is my first story so please be nice!**

Sisters of Night

New Start.

I hear my sisters feet touch the ground I grabbed her hand and started running again. To someone with an untrained and unknowing eye they wouldn't see two teenage girls running through a forest, they would see a blur and their minds would say it was a trick of the limited light seeping through the dense canopy of branches and trees above us.

Me and my sister were not what anyone would call normal, we knew everything about the mythical world that only some knew about, vampires, werewolves, children of the moon etc. But me and my sister were different.

We weren't the last of our kind, we were the most populated species ever, there were thousands of us.

To the mortals we were myths, to the vampires non-existent, werewolves knew nothing of us, children of the moon even less.

My name is Nyx my last name I don't know and I never will, my sister is Selene once again our last names are unknown, we are twin sisters.

We are Goddesses of the night and moon.

I am the Goddess of Night without me there would be no night.

Selene is Goddess of the Moon without here no moon.

Without me there would be never ending day.

Without her, a moonless night.

We are immortal, indestructible, desirable some people may think that vampires are gorgeous but compared to us they look like normal mortals.

Selene and I looked like 17 year olds but could pass at 16, my hair was pitch black matching my eyes, I had a flawless face and skin. Selene had snow white hair, her eyes a piercing blue, she also had flawless skin, we are the beautiful Sisters of Night.

My sister and I were running from mother Gaia, we had angered her and had took of running, fearing what she would do. We had come from mount Olympus, we were Greek goddesses but every myth is true in our world.

We were now in some green and cold place, running through the dense trees, I held tightly to my sisters hand not willing to let her out of my sight. We stopped once we reached a road. The sign ahead said " Welcome to Forks".

I turned to my sister " We can have a fresh start here" I smile and start walking along the street towards the small city head not sure what I was going to find.

((_could have been mean and stopped it there but I wont))_

Now we are sitting on a bench inside a small café, waiting for our food to come. I had no idea what we had just ordered. I was having something called a cheese burger with fries and Selene was having the same. The waiter had been some teenage boy with a bad case of acne who just stared dumbly at us until I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes, and ordered our food. The boy had black greasy hair and brown eyes.

I grimaced slightly as they place the food in front of us, it was almost as greasy at the waiter. I looked over at Selene and she had the same expression. I shrugged and picked up my 'burger' taking a hesitant bite.

The first impression was greasy slimy compared to the food we were fed back home, second impression, food, we hadn't eaten since we left Mount Olympus. I quickly took another bite and nodded towards Selene, gesturing that she should try it.

I saw her grimace with the first bite then a hungry look passed over her eyes and she started to eat like she hadn't been fed in days, which was true in a way.

I sighed after finishing the burger. Thinking about home. Thinking about everyone we had left behind. Thinking about Thane. Or Thanatos as he was called by strangers.

I always had a crush on him, ever since I first saw him when I was 3 and he was 4.

Thane, the god of Death, I know what your probably thinking. God of death, must be some emo teenager. How wrong you would be.

He had black straight hair, the colour of mine. Perfect skin and perfect everything else..

I shook my head to clear those kind of thoughts. He was gone and I couldn't go back to where he was. So I would just have to forget him and move on. He would do the same. Even though its rare for us to find one person we love then move on. It wasn't impossible.

I looked across the small table to see Selene looking around the small room in curiosity. I turned around and saw what she was looking at, a couple. Two teenagers, the girl couldn't be older than us, the boys body made him look older but in his eyes he had to be the same age as us.

The girl had brown hair that flowed to her shoulders, eyes matching her hair, a heart shaped face, the look in her eyes was pure happiness but there was something wrong, something behind the happiness ready to burst out and reveal itself, but not quiet.

The boy had shaggy short black hair, tanned skin, deep brown almost black eyes. A body to fit a man older than he was. The look on the face as he looked down at the girl was pure happiness and love.

That look made me look away and clutch at my heart thinking of my Thane. No he wasn't MY Thane anymore.

I had to concentrate on now, finding a place to live blend in, maybe get a job even, go to school. I had to concentrate on making my sister and I safe. I stood pulling a bill out of my bra since we were both wearing dresses and didn't have pockets, I had stolen this money quickly before running away.

It happened to be a ten, the amount we needed I placed it on the table and grabbed my sisters hand walking out of the cramped café.

I spotted the couple outside with a group of guys that looked a lot like the first one from inside, all tan black haired and buff.

One of them caught my eye more than the others, a bit smaller than the others, lighter brown eyes, his hair was a different shade of black to the others, he had a necklace on, it had a Celtic sign of sorts hanging on it. He looked up and caught my eye and my breath caught in my throat, I blushed slightly looking away quickly and continued walking, quicker now, past them with my sister in tow.

I was beginning to grow tired I had always slept in the day with my sister, because we were stronger at night and we didn't want to waste that time asleep. There were a couple of houses for sale but none in our price range.

We kept walking I felt Selene start to lean on me more as we were walking we needed somewhere to stay and fast. I couldn't find any houses or hotels or anything, I felt Selene stand up straight before almost falling over, I caught her quickly and sighed. Sitting on someone's front lawn close to the road my sister next to me leaning on my sleepily, I rubbed her arm gently hoping to sooth her.

I heard this noise coming up the street, it sounded like a car but more rusted and depleted. I looked up quickly, there was a car, it was a red Ute, rusted and busted, it pulled up, in front of me and my sister. I looked through the window, it was the heart shaped face girl from the café.

I didn't say anything I just stared at her. She wound down the window "Do you guys need a lift?" she asked quietly. "We don't have anywhere to go" I said back holding my sister close.

"We have some room where I live if you need a place to stay" she said in a tone that reminded me of our mother, caring. I looked down at Selene, she was already nearly asleep. I nodded and stood up bringing her with me, walking around to the other side of the car and opening the door. Placing my sister in carefully first before hoping in, doing up the seat belts and sitting still.

The silence was awkward, well actually that would be an understatement it was over awkward and more uncomfortable. Neither of us spoke. Me because I didn't know what to say in this kind of situation and her, well I'm not sure why she didn't try pressing for answers but she kept silent the whole way until we pulled up in front of a small house.

It was cute, much smaller then what I was used to. I used to live in a giant palace with my sister, in the clouds surrounded by beautiful scenery. Now I was surrounded by wet green depressing scenery. I wasn't on planning on staying long maybe a night or two then heading off somewhere else. It was too dangerous to stay here, where SHE could find us easily. Even if me and my sister had run for so long.

Selene made a small noise next to me and rolled over in her seat so she was snuggled up to me, that's how we slept back at home in the same bed facing each other, oblivious to anything else.

The girl finally spoke in a quiet voice "My name is Bella by the way" I looked at her my voice wavering a little bit "My name is Nyx this is Selene" I said undoing Selene's belt.

"Well home sweet home" She said getting out of the car. I hoped out of it too carefully picking up Selene and half carrying-half dragging her up the stairs to the front door.

Bella unlocked it and she stepped inside, I followed her slowly carefully scanning the small space in front of me. There were stairs leading up to more room, to one side there was a small lounge room with a couch a comfortable looking recliner chair and a Television. To the other side there was a small simple kitchen.

"Well ill show you the bedrooms" She said walking up the stairs I followed hesitantly. Not knowing what was waiting for me or my sister.

**Anndd so please tell me what you thought? if i dont get more responses i wont publish more**


End file.
